


Gabriel's Sexytime

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgies, not very descriptive, sexy times are coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	Gabriel's Sexytime

\- He's so fucking horny, all the damn time

\- He's a celestial being so he has no refractory period 

\- He doesn't use it often though, most humans get tired after one round so he just rolls with that

\- If you're not human though? He probably won't hesitate

\- Pansexual as Fuck

\- He likes to tease you a lot

\- Usually in public and with his grace

\- You could be halfway across the world and he'd still do it 

\- He has no shame

\- He likes to give head more than receive it

\- Food!Kink

\- Usually candy, even though he's an archangel and the candy was just a part of his trickster cover

\- If you're ever interested in a threesome then he’ll either clone himself or summon pornstars

\- There was that one time he brought a demon along though

\- That was a Wild night

\- He's into a lot of positions but he doesn't really like doggy style

\- Or any position that doesn't allow him to look at your face really

\- He really likes missionary 

\- He likes being able to card his fingers through your hair

\- Or slide his palm unto yours and link your fingers

\- That basically means that he likes to hold your hands

\- Especially above your head

\- Before the whole “Loki sells Gabriel to Asmodeus” ordeal you all got alongside swimmingly 

\- That means you had near daily orgies with you, Gabriel, Loki, and Sigyn

\- Half of them were also with Angrboða and Kali

\- You'd all, surprisingly, end up in a big group cuddle for a long time 

\- Then you'd all immediately fuck again

\- Then repeat

\- Those were the good days


End file.
